


Dulce de Leche

by GintaxAlvissforever



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: #BlamePit, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Awkward Boners, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bayonetta is a bad influence on Corrin, Fanservice, Food Kink, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Holy Milk, Implied Relationships, Jealousy, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Sexual Tension, Threesome - M/M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corrin’s jealousy has recently been flaring up the more he sees Link and Cloud together. Pit simply suggests that he be honest with himself but seeing how oblivious Corrin is to his own feelings, he offers him Holy Milk as the solution to his problem. However, because Corrin is a dragon though…the Holy Milk has some unintentional effects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dulce de Leche

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MerchantAnna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerchantAnna/gifts).



> I blame Merch for this idea (and I’m totally sending this to him without warning). All he said was “Link and Corrin would make good milk buddies” and bam! Lewd! Enjoy!

When one described Corrin, one did not describe him as a selfish person. In fact, he was incredibly kind, generous and above all else, humble. Corrin always put others before himself and because of that, his twin "sister" Cory had constantly referred to him as a pure individual. Corrin's biggest flaw was that he was a pampered prince due to his upbringing. This meant he was capable of saying insensitive things and was incredibly trusting to boot. One wouldn't think he had any bad blood in his body with how he acted.

Unfortunately, Corrin was just as flawed as everyone else as the dragon prince was finding out. He already knew he had issues, but everyone he knew never paid attention to them. As of late, he has been feeling this deep darkness in his heart that was eating him alive. He had felt this in the past, and that might have been the reason he couldn't complete his mission in his world. This was different though, but if he described it to anyone, they would say he was lovesick.

Of course it was Valentine's Day when everyone was getting together. Corrin had no problem being single. In his world, everyone hooked up and had a child to boot, but he was fine with just supporting his friends and family from the sidelines. Granted, many girls in the army were interested in him, but he never noticed. Even now, there were some Smashers that had a secret crush on him due to the dragon prince showering them with love and kindness.

Corrin's heart skipped a beat for one person. A few people in his world have probably caused his heart to stir, but it was never anything as bad as this.

The water dragon was in love with Cloud Strife. Yes, it sounded odd for a Manakete like him to fall in love with a human...especially a man. Then again, Cory fell for a human in their universe and she was someone they both cherished. Who wouldn't like Cloud though? He may have been on the thin side underneath his clothes, but he was an imposing figure with his Buster Sword. He was amazing in battle and gave the impression of a lone wolf. Granted, Cloud was only acting like that because he's still angry with Master Hand who refused to let him go back to his world.

The problem was that Cloud wasn't interested in him. Rather, his attention was toward the Hero of Hyrule, Link. Corrin could see why Cloud was interested in him. He was a powerful swordsman and was very nice to look at. His blond hair and blue eyes complimented him well and he had the iconic green tunic. Corrin would have mistaken him for a dragon if he wasn't corrected that Link was a Hylian…and that was a sort of elf like in the fairytale books that Corrin read during his childhood.

Cloud wasn't the type to open up easily, yet he found himself talking to Link more often than not. Corrin would watch how they interacted in the dining room, how they stared at each other during battle and see Cloud smile whenever Link said something dopy. Corrin was happy that his roommate was able to talk to others besides him. The ex-SOLDIER deserved to have more friends.

On the other hand, his heart was hurting whenever he saw the two together. Corrin found it difficult to keep a smile on his face whenever Cloud chose to hang out with the Hero of Twilight over him. He didn't want to think that he wasn't the number one person in Cloud's life here. Not like that should have been Corrin's number one priority since there were so many other Smashers he needed to make friends with.

Yet, here he was sitting alone at the dining table watching the two eat nearby. Cloud didn't bother to ask the dragon prince to sit with them even if Link had suggested Corrin join. The silver haired dragon didn't want to interrupt their conversation and chose to sit alone eating the new dessert that Peach helped Rob made. It was called a Dulce de Leche and it was popular in the Kalos region. Peach had no problem making the dessert and was training Rob to replicate the Dulce de Leche. The finished product was left out for everyone to taste. Pit, Kirby or Pac-Man would have grabbed it if they saw it out in the open. Corrin grabbed it just to find an excuse to stay in the dining room. If he wasn't eating, there was no reason to be there, and then he would be accused of spying.

"So…tonight…meet me in the room." Cloud told Link simply catching the Hylian off guard. "I need to talk you about Valentine's Day."

Sighing, the dragon prince poked at the dessert in front of him. Was he going to be kicked out tonight?

Link's face was the color of Kirby at Cloud's words.

"Umm…your room? Does it have to be there…I mean…couldn't we do it out in the open?"

"No. I don't want anyone listening in."

"Oh…I see…well…what about Corrin?"

Corrin heard his name and glanced their way. He didn't seem to realize that his red eyes pierced the air. Link shivered meeting his gaze and looked away. Cloud didn't seem to notice.

"Corrin, do you think you can go somewhere else for the evening?" Cloud asked nonchalantly. "Link and I have something to do in the room."

"Cloud, you can't ask Corrin like that!" Link exclaimed. "That's rude!"

"No…it's fine. I'll just ask my sister if I can crash in her room."

Cory wouldn't mind. She loved her little brother so much that she ignored the fact that technically, Smashers weren't allowed to have someone of the opposite gender in their room. Siblings had always been an exception, but seeing as how all the rooms had a roommate who wasn't related by blood, there was always an issue.

Cloud sighed in relief that Corrin wouldn't be in the room. The silver haired prince flinched at how the blond seemed happy that he wouldn't be there.

"10:00." Cloud told Link simply.

"Why…so late?"

"…I rather have the others asleep."

Why was Cloud so open with his intentions? Corrin scowled at the blond but chose to dive into his dessert. The sweetness should have melted his problems away, but it only made him feel bitter when Cloud went back to ignoring him in favor of Link. Soon, the two would get up from their seats and walk out of the dining room leaving the dragon prince alone. He didn't realize he was growling or that his hands were becoming spears the more he thought about Cloud and Link alone.

_Those two are only going to talk. They don't want me eavesdropping. This is important to Cloud, so I won't bug him. He doesn't find me annoying…_

His hands were shaking. Only when someone else came into the dining room did he realize that his hands were this close to impaling the plate with his food and the table.

"Oh man! You ended up taking the Dulce de Leche after all…dammit! Now I won't be able to taste Rob's dessert!"

"Oh…hello Pit." Corrin waved ignoring that the light angel was complaining about the lack of food to eat. "Is there something you need?"

"I was going to get that dessert, but since you ate it…I don't have a reason being here." Pit complained as he let out an exaggerated groan. He would have left too if he didn't notice the sad look in Corrin's eye. "What's wrong? Did you get into a fight with Cloud?"

"No…" Corrin mumbled. "But he doesn't want me in the room."

"Ehh? How odd. Why is that?"

"He wants to talk to Link alone concerning Valentine's Day…"

"Oh…he wants a date."

Corrin's heart sank. "D…Date…"

"I mean, why else would he call someone to his room?"

At this point, Pit was observing the dragon prince who tried to play it off like he wasn't offended by the suggestion. The brunette sighed at how Corrin was acting. Compared to other people in the mansion, Corrin was a very honest individual. He spoke whatever came to mind even if wasn't exactly the smartest thing. He always put others before him and he always smiled no matter what just so no one would worry about him. He was failing to even do something as simple as that.

"You know if you like Cloud, just be honest with him."

The dragon prince gasped. "Huh? I like Cloud?"

"Why else would you be so moody?"

Corrin shook his head. "No…I think I would know if I liked Cloud. He's a friend…I just…don't want to be replaced…"

Despite telling Pit that, a deep blush appeared on his face. Again, Pit sighed.

 _Nothing is going to happen unless someone pushes them._ Pit thought to himself. _I really hate playing cupid on the 14th…_

"Yeah…I just do not like Link taking up Cloud's time. I never get to talk to him outside of morning and evening conversations now." Corrin frowned. "He is more concerned about me not wearing any underwear as of late around the room and he never looks me in the eye anymore when he wants to say something…he won't even let me touch his face…"

"…I guess honesty isn't going to save this relationship." Pit said out loud. "You're going to need some Holy Milk."

Corrin tilted his head in confusion. "Huh? Why milk?"

"It's from the angels, duh!" Pit exclaimed as he took a small bottle of Holy Milk from his pocket. The only reason he was carrying this was because he had every intention of "accidentally" spilling it on a certain male tactician just so he could see his naked body covered in this substance. Someone else needed it more than him though. "You just need to drink this to boost your confidence. For us angels, it's like we're tasting heaven. It has terrible side effects on demons though, but I think you'll be fine…"

"Confidence…what for…"

"To tell Cloud how you feel! I'm being generous today! You don't owe me anything! Just drink it."

Corrin was a trusting person, but he didn't really trust Pit when he was giving him that weird grin that creepy men use to give him.

"…I'll drink it later…"

"Hey! If you don't drink it now, you won't have the confidence later…besides…" Pit gave him the most serious face he could muster just to get him to listen. "…If you don't do something now, you'll regret it."

Everything was up to Corrin now. If he didn't tell Cloud about his issues with being ignored, they might never be able to repair the rift that was between the two. Pit wanted to play matchmaker, but all Corrin wanted was to be reassured that the ex-SOLDIER didn't hate him. The bottle was handed to him gently. Pit would then dash off to look for Rob and nag him about making a Dulce de Leche again. Corrin shook his head in annoyance as he decided he couldn't eat the dessert anymore.

"How wasteful of me…"

* * *

If Corrin didn't drink the Holy Milk, he would have kept his word about not returning to the room for the evening. Corrin had given it a taste before he entered the room half an hour before Cloud and Link were supposed to show up. It worked wonders on his confidence that he had a plan to not be seen. He simply needed to hide in the bathroom or under the bed. As long as he didn't make a sound, he should be safe. Corrin had to know what was going on between the two. He needed a confirmation on Cloud's stance on their relationship. He needed Cloud…

Corrin shook his head when his train of thought changed to this. Pit assumed he liked the ex-SOLDIER. They were only friends…yet…his heart wouldn't stop beating now.

"Cloud…" Corrin whispered his name as he went over to Cloud's bed and sat down on it. "…Cloud…"

Cloud's scent was everywhere on this side of the room. The dragon barely took notice of Cloud's aroma. It blended with his own scent, so it was never a big deal. Only as of late was it starting to cloud his mind. A deep blush covered his face as he buried his head into Cloud's pillow.

_Please talk to me. Please don't hate me.  
_

The smell was such a distraction that he failed to notice someone enter the room before the designated time. Corrin jumped hearing his name be called.

"Corrin? You're still here?"

It was Link…of course it would be him. Who else would come in besides Cloud? Link was usually late for things, but this time he wanted to be early. Corrin sat up immediately and snarled at Link.

"What do you mean, "You're still here?" It's still my room even if Cloud wants me gone for the night. Is it even 10:00 yet?"

"Well…no…"

"Then don't use that tone against me."

He went from being a flustered Manakete to an agitated dragon.

"S-Sorry. I didn't know…"

Corrin had to remind himself that Link wasn't a malicious person. The Nohr prince was given permission to rub everyone's face and evaluate their hearts. It was a quirk that he apparently picked up from his late mother according to his mother's retainer, and had proven to be useful in judging someone's character. Link was one of the pure ones in the mansion who followed his heart and wanted the best for everyone…like Corrin himself. At this moment, he didn't care if his previous judgement labeled him as a good person. The dragon saw the Hylian as an obstacle in his path.

Despite Corrin's short fuse at the moment, Link took the risk and sat next to the dragon prince. He refused to leave until he was done with what Cloud wanted out of him. Corrin just wanted to turn his hand into a spear and impale the Hero of Hyrule at that moment like he did during Smash battles.

… _What's wrong with me? Why am I thinking like this?_

"Corrin," Link spoke suddenly snapping him out of his thoughts, "please don't misunderstand. There is nothing going on between me and Cloud."

"…Oh?"

"Cloud needs someone to talk to about Valentine's Day. He doesn't want anyone to know because it's a surprise."

"…So instead of talking to his friend, he'll talk with someone else…" Corrin growled surprising the blond Hylian. "I'm not important to him…"

"No, it's the opposite Corrin! In fact, he's talking to me because of you."

Link realized he slipped up and shut his mouth afterwards. That didn't make the water dragon feel any better. He needed to know why his friend was avoiding him and now. The Holy Milk that he was holding onto this entire time threatened to spill on the both of them.

"Why can't Cloud just come to me if that were the case? He's asking you out, isn't he?"

Corrin tried to tell himself to keep his emotions under control. He just couldn't. The person who threatened to take Cloud away from him was right here. He could end this now before…

Link let out a cry not because Corrin was threatening to transform into a dragon in front of him, but because the Holy Milk tipped over and spilled on the both of them...he didn't. Pit forgot to mention that the Holy Milk had acid properties and was capable of destroying garments. Link's entire face turned red when the thick milk covered his crotch area. Link must have experienced this before because his tunic being ruin didn't faze him as much as the dragon prince on top of him with a rather sinister look. Seeing the milk splatter all over Link only made Corrin want to continue embarrassing him, and the dragon prince realized too late these thoughts were indeed his own…

"I should apologize for spilling Pit's gift to me…but I won't." Corrin began. "I won't let you take Cloud away from me."

"H-Huh? But I just said…gahh!"

Because the Holy Milk spilt on Corrin's crotch too, his attire soon melted away. Unlike Link, he wasn't wearing any underwear, so his cock sprang up almost immediately. The silver haired prince should have been ashamed for already being horny after lying in Cloud's bed. Now, his dragon instincts were taking over.

"…You have so much milk on you…I should clean it up."

"N-No. It's okay. I can…wahh?!"

With his head filled with lust, Corrin had leaned down to lick the milk that still remained on Link's skin. The prince loved milk more than anything besides dessert and he would not let the Holy Milk go to waste. If Link had any issues, he would have pushed the dragon off of him. Instead, he held his breath feeling a wet tongue trace over his inner thighs where some of the sticky milk was.

"Ahh…Corrin…d-don't…I can clean…upppp!"

The milk didn't get on Link's penis, but it didn't stop the dragon prince from taking the Hylian's cock into his mouth and sucking it. Judging from Link's reaction, this isn't the first time the Hylian has had someone suck him off. The Hero of Twilight grabbed at Corrin's hair and pulled his head closer. The silver haired prince might have been caught off guard but he allowed Link to treat him with shame.

_I won't let Cloud do this to you. Cloud's mine. I rather have Cloud see you like this than…_

"Ahhhh! Corrin…ahhh…ahh…"

Link should not be taking advantage of the dragon prince like this. This may have been Corrin's first time, but the way he was using his tongue felt so good. He tilted his head back just to make he wouldn't gag on his rival's penis. The noises Link made were adorable. Corrin just wished it was Cloud he was doing this to.

_If it's not Cloud…he doesn't deserve anything…I just wanted to see how he reacted…so I'll…_

"Ahh! Corrin…c-cumming…"

_I won't allow it!_

Corrin was physically stronger than the Hylian. The blond let out a disgruntled moan feeling the warmness of Corrin's mouth go away. He was so close and the dragon prince took that feeling away instantly. The red eyed dragon licked his lips while he crawled away from the Hero of Hyrule.

"D-Don't stop…I…"

"Who said I was stopping?"

Link yelped feeling something heavy on his dick. It took a few seconds to realize that the dragon prince had his bare feet on both sides of his dick. If Link wasn't red before, he definitely was now.

"Oh? Do you have a foot fetish? Interesting. The audience often said that those who liked me and my sister had a foot fetish…"

"W-What? That's not…ohhh!"

A footjob was similar to a handjob with the only difference being using one's foot to massage the genital area instead of one's hands. The effects were the same except Corrin's legs were spread out while moving his feet up and down for the Hylian. Link shot his head back feeling himself reaching climax.

"Cere told me that I should Climax Cancel whenever I had the chance." Corrin said in a teasing voice as he moved down. _Maybe that's why I'm enjoying this so much._

"Ahhh…oh…Corrin…don't…"

"Hmm? What do you want? Do you want to cum or not? Better tell me now or I might just Climax Cancel."

Corrin kept using that term as if he knew what it meant. When Bayonetta used the term, it was simply referring to her canceling her Bullet Arts. The context the dragon prince was using it was completely different. If Bayonetta was in the room, she would be impressed.

"H-Hurry! I-I can't take it anymore! I-I…c-cum…"

Link couldn't even form coherent sentences at this point. A few rough strokes and the Hylian came over his stomach and the dragon's feet. It was poor timing on his part because this was when Cloud decided to walk in. Link failed to register a third person in the room and gave the ex-SOLDIER an erotic look. Corrin in comparison was horrified that his roommate came in without warning.

"C-CLOUD?!"

"Corrin?! What is this…"

Corrin pulled his feet away from Link almost immediately causing the blue eyed Hylian to collapse onto Cloud's bed. His breathing was heavy and he still failed to register Cloud was in the room. Cloud was quick to close the door behind him before glaring at the dragon prince.

"…What is the meaning of this?" He tried to keep calm, but he was finding it difficult to. "What did you do?"

"…It's your fault." Corrin growled. "If you weren't keeping any secrets from me…this wouldn't have…"

"When was this situation my fault? What did you do to Link?!"

Corrin folded his arms while keeping his gaze at the older male. Cloud stormed over to his bed completely ignoring the silver haired prince in favor of the blond.

"Link, hey! Get up! Link!"

"Haa…haa…wonderful…" Link murmured softly.

He was completely out of it. Cloud let out a sigh of defeat before turning his attention back to his roommate.

"It's 9:55." Corrin told him darkly. "You're here early."

"You should have left."

"So you can screw him into the mattress?"

Cloud was confused at Corrin's language. He would never speak like this…or was the dragon side of him talking instead of his human side?

"No. We were going to talk, but now I can't talk to him when he's like this. Did you do this to spite me?"

"Did you invite Link in here to spite me?!" The dragon prince answered back with another question. "I'm your friend in the mansion and you ask him out on Valentine's Day?"

"…Friend…" Cloud said with a sigh. "Corrin…it's not like that. I rather keep it in the dark, but Link was willing to listen."

"Keep what in the dark? That you liked Link and want him as his roommate now? What about me? What am I going to do if you give up on me?! I-"

Cloud mumbled something under his breath as he suddenly grabbed the prince's arm. "Do you really want to know what I wanted to talk to Link about?"

Corrin's heart raced realizing that Cloud's eyes were examining his body particularly in the area where the Holy Milk split. A blush was threatening to creep on his cheeks again after forcing the blush down while handling Link. Cloud slowly reached out and grasped Corrin's face.

"Umm…you might not want to…" Corrin was cut off as Cloud suddenly kissed him. His entire body froze at the contact. The butterflies in his stomach were swirling out of control as he attempted to return the kiss. Unfortunately, Cloud pulled back rather fast.

"…Why the hell do you taste like that?!"

"…I was going to say that I kind of had Link's dick in my mouth and-"

"What? What else did you do while I was out?"

Now Cloud was the one flustered. He went in thinking Corrin would taste like the dessert that he ate this afternoon. This was why Cloud failed at approaching people romantically. He always failed to keep the mood for long. While nervous, Corrin couldn't help but smile cutely.

"Cloud, do you really…"

"…Why else would I talk to Link? Honestly…you're driving me up the wall and then you pull this stunt. Are you secretly manipulating me?"

"No…sorry…" Corrin said in a not so apologetic tone.

"You're not sorry."

"…Well…it is hard to apologize when you caused this." Corrin looked down to Link who was still flushed from climaxing before looking back at Cloud. The blond had this nasty feeling that Corrin still had something dirty up his sleeve. "You need to take responsibility for making me worry."

"H-Hey…this is your dragon side talking…right?"

Corrin pushed Cloud to the side as he crawled over to Link. The ex-SOLDIER wondered what the dragon prince would do…but seeing the position he was putting himself in…

"Cloud…you can remove it from here…can you?"

"You want me to…"

Corrin nodded as a response. "Take responsibility…"

If only Corrin's outfit for Smash wasn't so difficult to remove. Why didn't he change into his pajamas like the other Smashers did when it was time to go to sleep? Granted, there wasn't any underwear underneath the portion, but Corrin's outfit was made in such a way that it would tear at the slight mistreatment. The cape was easy to move for Cloud, but this bottom portion.

"Please hurry Cloud…I can't hold it anymore…"

Corrin was referring to his need to stick his own cock into something. Link still wasn't satisfied with one orgasm and desired enough. Because of the Holy Milk, his hole was already exposed and lubricated. The Holy Milk had more properties than Pit let on.

"You should have brought more milk…" Link muttered sadly as he immediately sat up. Corrin was taken by surprise at the Hylian wrapping his arms around him. "Fill me up…"

Cloud did not know what to say. What he could think though is, "Who made Link into such a slut?" His bets were on Marth seeing as they were close. Surely, Marth wouldn't mind the dragon prince sticking his hard cock inside of Link…right?

The silver haired prince slowly shoved his cock inside the Hylian. Link let out a delightful cry as he clung to the Nohr prince tightly. Corrin had asked if Link was doing okay and his only response was to start moving. The Holy Milk made whatever spot it touched sensitive too. Corrin started to move once he was certain Link settled down. For someone who didn't talk much or spoke in grunts, the blond was surprisingly loud. It wouldn't be long until he found Link's sweet spot.

"Ahh! There!"

Corrin only hit the spot a few times as he looked to see what Cloud was doing. He groaned seeing Cloud was fumbling with his own belts.

"And this is why you need to stop wearing too many belts…" Corrin growled. "Hurry up, Cloud!"

"Don't…rush me…" Cloud hissed as he finally managed to pull down his pants and then his boxers shortly afterward. Corrin may not have been able to see it, but he took a small whiff and knew Cloud was being turned on by the scene in front of them. "I also need to prepare-"

"It's fine! Just put it in!"

As if Cloud needed Corrin to give him orders. The ex-SOLDIER could be heard gulping as he took a position in front of the younger male. He hesitated mainly because Corrin was still moving. The silver haired male gasped feeling the tip of Cloud's hard cock poke at his entrance. His body trembled immensely in anticipation for the older man's dick.

"Cloud…please…"

Again with the begging. Cloud mumbled something under his breath again as he pushed his dick in carefully. The Holy Milk did not reach this section, so there wasn't any lube. Corrin's delightful moan was music to Cloud's ear. His body may have reacted badly, but he demanded that Cloud keep up with him. Whenever Corrin hit Link's prostate, Cloud would push deeper inside of him. The dragon prince moaned the harder Cloud pounded him. He couldn't stop pushing inside of Link or he'd end up in an awkward position. The prince would find a pattern to rock and forth between the two males that sandwiched him.

Once Cloud hit his prostate, Corrin had no problem moving faster. Delightful cries escaped him as did Link. Cloud tried to keep his voice down fearing that the other Smashers would hear him. Then again, he had this feeling Bayonetta wasn't even going to be around until after Valentine's Day was over and Cory slept like a rock in comparison.

"Clou-d…feels good!" Corrin exclaimed as Cloud hit his prostate again. Everything afterward was incoherent besides his name. Cloud had to ask himself why he didn't do this sooner if Corrin was so willing.

Link was already close to a second orgasm. His nails dug into the dragon's back until they left marks. Cloud wanted to be the one to leave his mark on his new lover. He slowed down just so he could lean over and gave him a bite on the neck. The silver haired prince moaned at the odd feeling before tensing up when Cloud went closer to his ear and blew on it. His ears were sensitive so the sound Corrin game was orgasmic to both males in the room.

"I can't…hold it…any…"

"Yeah…I know…" Cloud huffed as he felt his own voice give up on him. "I won't apologize for this."

Corrin was confused by what he meant before he felt Cloud start to buckle. After a few more thrusts, Cloud planted his seed inside of the younger male. The dragon prince was very pleased with the older male and called Cloud's name right as he came inside of Link. The Hylian was the last one to orgasm all over his and Corrin's stomach.

Link was officially done at this point. Corrin quickly pulled out of the Hylian while Cloud took his time to catch his breath before pulling out of the silver haired prince. Unfortunately, Cloud wouldn't be done tonight when Corrin turned around and embraced him.

"I'm not done…" Corrin murmured. "One time isn't enough to satisfy me…"

The older Smasher should have been thrilled at more than one sex session. Sweat was pouring down his face instead. He felt like this was going to be a long night until the dragon was satisfied…

* * *

Cloud let out a huge sigh once things calmed down in the room. Link was asleep on his right arm but Corrin wouldn't let go of his left arm. Cloud had to deal with lying down in this awkward position to the point his arms were going to lose blood circulation. Corrin didn't seem to care seeing how even when the aphrodisiac wore off, he was still pouting.

"This all could have been avoided if you just told me." Corrin grumbled as he squeezed Cloud's arm harder than it already was. "I thought you hated me."

"And you're…exaggerating." Cloud huffed as he again told Corrin to stop squeezing his arm. "If you waited one more day…"

"But then…it wouldn't be Valentine's Day anymore…"

"You're really an idiot. A holiday missed won't change anything if we're together from now on."

Now it was Corrin who was surprised. He let go of Cloud and sat up from the bed. "W-What?"

Slowly, Cloud got up and gently pushed Link away from him, so he could focus on the silver haired prince. "I only called Link in here to ask for advice. You think I would ask your sister or Bayonetta on how to talk to you with how they act?"

"But there are…"

Cloud would never admit that he didn't want someone like Pit ruining his plans especially since he asked the Hylian over him. Then again, he observed that the light angel was not to be trusted especially during Valentine's Day.

"I guess Link allowed me to get what I wanted after all."

The dragon prince flinched feeling Cloud's hand rest against his cheek. A huge smile escaped his lips as he embraced the ex-SOLDIER. The older male let out a surprised squawk due to Corrin's dragonic strength. He gave up trying to fight back against the younger Smasher though. He was too clingy for his own good.

_And of course Pit ends up right that the Holy Milk solves all sex problems. Wonderful…_

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Done with 6003 words. Happy V-Day Merch you SOB. Take this instead of the next chapter of Breaking Bana because there's no lewd in the next chapter. Notes!
> 
> 1\. This story would take place after When the Sun Freezes Over. It’s pretty much near the end of the winter season when dragons stop hibernating and way after a dragon’s mating season.
> 
> 2\. In the Disgaea universe, dragons are considered demons. This means the Holy Milk affected Corrin in negative ways. His hormones blew up for one and then add the fact his dragon instincts took over for the most part, it ends up acting as a love potion and an aphrodisiac. Link isn’t affected, but I implied that he has probably had sex with someone in the mansion with the most likely candidate being Marth.
> 
> 3\. I never understood why idiots in the Smash fandom would assume that people who like Corrin have a foot fetish when Ryu doesn’t wear any shoes either. The only reason Corrin brings it up is because he doesn’t understand the connection. The only reason Corrin knows what a footjob is because of Bayonetta hence the “Climax Cancel” joke. (He needs to stop hanging out with her).


End file.
